Seven Reasons
by A.tmosphere 03
Summary: Originally "He Picked Us For a Reason." Ponyboy gets to thinking, why were the boys in the gang? What made them decide to seek fellowship of the Curtis Brothers? It's going to be a Seven-Shot, starting with our dear friend Dallas Winston.


**On November 2, 2008 I made my debut to the fanfiction world with the 500 word story **_**He Picked us for a Reason**_** (yes, I know, very bad capitalizational skills! But give me a break, I was in 8****th**** grade!). And now, more then two years later, I have revisited the story and rewritten it. I plan to make it a 7-shot—like I had once said I would do. **

**Like always, I thank my readers for giving me two great years, and I thank every single one of you who reviewed on that first story and gave me the confidence in my writing that I have today. Hopefully I grow even more in the next two years. Thank you all!**

**-Atmos **

**PS: I don't own : ).**

I often wondered why Dallas Winston was in our gang. I mean, come to think about it, he was good friends with Tim Shepard, leader of one of the fiercest gangs around. So why wasn't he in the Shepard gang? He'd be more suited for one like theirs, an organized one, I mean.

Why did he decide to be friends with us? We weren't special, just normal greasers. But by the way he looked at us, you knew he wanted to be in our gang and he planned to live out his days as our friend. Which was odd in itself, because why would a guy like him want to be in our gang? We weren't organized, like I said, and he could never lead or even be second-in-command, because we weren't like that.

Maybe it was because he thought we needed him. Why? Well, I don't know, this is Dallas Winston we are talking about. Or maybe when he first met us, he felt like he belonged, and was wanted, and even loved by at least a few people in the word. And maybe he thought it was nice for someone to have your back, and for you to have theirs.

I remember the first time I met Dally, I was only a little kid at the time, and to tell you the truth, I was scared stiff. He was that same icy-eyed, towheaded, hard-as-nails hood, and he looked unbreakable. I found the last part not to be true, and now I know even the strongest have breaking points. But back then, I didn't.

Or maybe it was just our rules. If you even call them rules, more like unsaid requirements that everyone followed. The thing with our gang was that you didn't have to be the toughest hood around, and you were still treated with respect. All you had to do was care for each other, which we always took to the extreme. We were more then friends, that's for sure, we were brothers.

Finally I came to a realization about why Dally wasn't in the Shepard gang. Tim and Dally were too much alike. They would never admit it; Tim probably even wouldn't to this day and it has been nearly two years since Dallas has been gone.

They were both too strong to be in the same gang. They would both want power, and it would end up in the gang splitting. Some of them would end up going with their long-time leader Tim, and the rest would go with Dally. And, you never know, some might even drop out of the gang life for good. But it would result in the same, two good friends turning against each other to be Rival leaders, and fighting for blood instead of fun.

Although, if that would've happened, Dallas would probably still be here to this day. He would've never met Johnny or been directly associated with us. But that's another one of those "if" things in life. We couldn't stop fate from pushing him in our direction, and we couldn't stop our destiny of being his friend. All we could do is sit back and hope for the best.

But even though all that stuff happened a few years ago, I've learnt to deal with it. Because Dally didn't get hooked in with the Shepard gang, we knew him. He became our friend and brother. Without him joining, things might've turned out a bit differently for us Curtis boys and even Two-Bit and Steve. And even without Dally, I wouldn't be writing this right now, because I'd have no reason at all.

And if Dallas would have had his own gang, he would've been feared and famed instead of being bones in a box, six feet under the ground. But he's not, which I guess is the whole reason to this. He's gone and not coming back and there's nothing I can about that. Still, that leaves one question very much unanswered. Why _was_ he in our gang?

Well, I guess I'll never know that, because it's not like anybody ever asked him. One day, though, when I see him in Heaven, I will ask him that one question. But until then, I just know he picked us for a reason, and that reason is unknown.

**Stay tuned for Chapter Two! But while you're waiting, check out my story Right to Rule ; ) **

**R&R!**


End file.
